Fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices continue to be developed to replace conventional planar metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. As is known, the term “fin” refers to a vertical structure within or upon which are formed, for instance, one or more FinFETs or other fin devices, including capacitors, diodes, etc. Advantageously, the fin structure having multiple gate structures, for instance, a double gate or tri-gate structure, wrapped around the fin structures or fins may be employed to help control current leakage through the transistor in the off-stage as well as other short-channel effects.
Enhancements in fin device structures and fabrication methods continue to be pursued for enhanced performance and commercial advantage.